mad love
by Indra-paradox
Summary: Después de dos años, Eren despierta de un coma en un sanatorio y ahora debe recordar todo lo que paso como Arlequín al lado del joker. (Eren x Levi) por favor denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Reseña

Después de dos años, Eren despierta de un coma en un sanatorio y ahora debe recordar todo lo que paso como Arlequín al lado del joker.

(Eren x Levi)

PROLOGO

PASE LO QUE PASE, YO TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE

Eren despertó después de un coma de dos años, no sabía dónde estaba. Miro a todos lados dándose cuenta que Mikasa estaba a su lado.

Mikasa al sentir movimiento abrió lentamente los ojos, hasta que vio a Eren, ella se quedó atónita.

-Eren… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun te duele? –dijo Mikasa levantándose de donde estaba estaba sentada.

-Mi… Mikasa, ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Eren confundido

-¡¿Dónde está Levi?!-dijo Eren exaltado y preocupado

-Eren tranquilízate, ahora estarás bien, en cuanto al joker- Milkasa pudo ver como Eren se molestaba –no, quiero decir Levi, luego hablaremos, por ahora descansa.-dijo algo preocupada por el estado de Eren.

-¡no!, Mikasa donde diablos esta Levi? - dijo Eren molestó y trató de ponerse en pie, pero se dio cuenta que estaba esposado a la camilla. Lo cual le sorprendió mucho.

\- ¡¿Mikasa que es esto?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- dijo asustado y enojado, mientras le enseñaba las esposas.

-Eren, acaso no recuerdas nada...

\- A que te refieres Mikasa, tengo que volver, ¡Levi me espera! Dijo mientras se trataba de liberar

-¡Eren!, deshazte de esos sentimientos, el joker no siente nada por ti, solo te ha usado -dijo molesta -ahora tienes que descansar, buenas noches Eren. -dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿cómo se encuentra? La voz sonó preocupada

\- Mal, me pregunto acerca de ese maldito, pero como le digo que ese hijo de puta lo abandonó a su suerte, Annie dime porque traicionaste al enano malhumorado.- dijo Mikasa un poco más tranquila.

-Es simple Mika, nunca estuve de su lado, solo quería cuidar a Eren, aun así falle. -menciono Annie con un semblante frío y triste

-Ya veo, esperó que Eren se dé cuenta que a nosotras si nos importa. -comentó Mikasa relajando sus facciones

-pienso que eso es imposible.

-¿por qué Annie?

-cuando Eren habrá los ojos, perderá la poca cordura que le queda. -cuando finalizó Annie se marcho

-Annie..., no te preocupes si eso llegará a pasar yo sostendré a Eren.

{{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

-Eren, ¿me podrías hablar del joker?-dijo Marco mientras se sentaba y sacaba un cuaderno para anotar cualquier cosa que Eren le diga.

Eren solo guardo silencio.

\- ¿has hablado con alguien?- pregunto con esperanzas de que está vez contestará, pero Eren soló guardo silencio.

-¿te duele algo?

Pero nada, Eren solo se limitaba a verlo

Marco suspiro preocupado por el estado de Eren. Y dijo - descansa por ahora, mañana hablaremos -tras decir eso Marco se levantó y se retiró dejando a Eren solo.

-¿cómo están las terapias de Eren?

-mal, sigue sin hablar- dijo Marco mostrándose preocupado.

-¿qué sugieres hacer Marco?

-creo que lo mejor sería que él olvidará a Levi, que él jamás lo hubiera conocido, después de todo Eren era el mejor de los diversos distritos. - menciono con cierto enojo hacía Levi.

-realmente lo admirabas, ¿no Marco?

-no era el único, muchos psicólogos lo siguen admirando.

-¿entonces por qué siguió a Levi?

-eso es algo que aún no entendemos.

-¿se puede hacer algo por él?

-aún no sabemos, pero ¿por qué ese interés en Eren por su parte Erwin-san?

-tal vez él sea el único que pueda detener a ese psicótico.

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*.

-¿Eren cómo te sientes? -

-confundido -dijo Eren sin duda

-¿confundido?

-sí - respondió de inmediato

-es algo raro en ti

-¿raro?-pregunto sorprendido y angustiado

-sí, desde que te conocí siempre parecías seguro y nunca habías estado confundido, pero ¿qué te confunde Eren?

-¿por qué todos ustedes son amables conmigo a pesar de que yo les he dado tantos problemas?-dijo mostrando sinceramente arrepentimiento

-Eren... ¿aún no lo entiendes?

-¿entender qué?

-todos aquí te quieren, incluso Jean e ymir, todos nosotros te queremos ayudar.

-Levi también me quiere -dijo como un susurró apenas audible

-yo no diría que te quiere y mucho menos que pienso que te amé, Eren en cuanto dejaste de ser útil para él te dejo, te lastimó no sólo físicamente sino también psicológicamente. Y estoy segura que si él te amará, ya hubiera hecho algo para sacarte de aquí.

-tal vez... tengas razón Christa- parecía dolido al escuchar la verdad que él se niega a aceptar

-Eren...-dijo Christa muy preocupada por Eren

-lo siento Christa pero me podrías dejar solo, quiero descansar. -menciono Eren algo cabizbajo y triste. Fue en ese momento que Christa se dio cuenta de su error al decirle esas cosas a Eren y se arrepintió.

-está bien, te traeré mañana el desayuno, que descanses. -tras decir esto Christa se levantó de su silla y dejó a Eren.

Ya una vez sólo, Eren susurró:

\- tal vez... Levi y yo no tenemos razón de ser, pero aun así quiero serle de ayuda, solo una vez más.-con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos cayó dormido.

-Eren, te necesito, no puedo hacer esto sin ti pero también necesitare las habilidades de Annie, ¿crees que la puedas convencer?- dijo Levi mientras abrazaba a Eren.

-no te preocupes, lo intentaré

-gracias Eren - Levi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eren y se fue.

De repente Eren despertó llorando en aquella habitación en donde no tardó en aparecer Marco.

-buenos días Eren, ¿cómo te sientes?-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-... bu...Buenos días -fue lo primero que le dijo a Marco en días, y este solo le dedico otra sonrisa.

-Eren, ¿quieres hablar acerca de él joker?-pronunció Marco con un poco de duda.

-... es Levi -habló Eren en un susurró

-eh? Está bien de Levi - dijo Marco mostrando un poco de tristeza, pero Eren solo guardo silencio.

-¿Eren donde lo conociste?

-en el sicriatico de trost

-entonces era uno de tus pacientes

Eren solo asintió

-¿me puedes contar acerca de él y de ti?

-está bien, te lo contaré con una condición -Eren lo dijo decidido y serio

-¿cual?

-inmunidad

-¿solo quieres eso?

-no, también quiero protección

-claro que la tendrás, entonces cuéntame

\- nunca dije que la protección era para mí -entonces ¿para quién?

-para mi hijo

-espera, ¡¿tienes un hijo?!

-claro, solo que Levi no lo conoce

-¿por qué?

-el trabajo de Levi es muy importante, no quería que mi hijo creciera en medio de esto

-¿dónde está?

-¿dónde ?sería mejor preguntar ¿con quién?

-¿entonces con quién?

-con Christa e ymir, entonces lo protegerán

-por supuesto, mandaré a Jean

-¿Jean? ¿Crees que lo protegerá?

-aunque no lo parezca Jean es muy confiable para asuntos así

-está bien, gracias

-ahora cuéntame Eren desde el principio, desdé antes de volverte en el arlequín de Levi

-está bien te lo contaré

-gracias Eren


	2. ven a verme alguna vez

Disclaimer

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertece, le pertece a hajime isayama, tampoco los personajes, del joker y Harley quinn me pertecen son obra de dc comic y Warner solo los utilizo para crear esta historia

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro

Notas de la autora

Bueno antes que nada pido una disculpa por que en el prólogo no puse los copyright pero esta es mi primer historia creada y publicada en fanfiction, espero les guste y prometo mejorar en esta historia.

Capítulo 1: Ven a verme alguna vez

Sicriatico de trost

-Eren Jaeger, soy nanaba-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de su nuevo psicólogo

-hola nanaba, llámame Eren, todos lo hacen-menciono Eren mientras correspondía el saludo de nanaba y le sonría

-me sorprende mucho que quieras internarte en el manicomio de trost-dijo Nanaba con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba a Eren que la siguiera por lo que Eren no dudo en seguirla por los pasillos del sicriatico

-bueno siempre me han atraído las personalidades extremas-en ese momento giro su rostro hacia una de las celdas donde había una chica rubia mas o menos de su edad que lo estaba viendo – son mas emocionantes, mas desafiantes-pronuncio para después desviar la mirada de la joven y seguir hablando con Nanaba

-¿y mas famosas?-dijo Nanaba con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Eren

-no puedo negar que hay cierto glamour en estos súper criminales- le respondió seguro

-te lo advierto desde ya- detuvo su andar y miro directo a los ojos de Eren- estos son auténticos psicópatas, si planeas ganar dinero escribiendo un libro revelador sobre ellos, piénsalo dos veces

De repente se escucha great escape que alguien estaba tarareando, Eren al reconocer la melodía se aleja de Nanaba y camina por el pasillo, hasta quedar enfrente a una celda donde había un joven con el cabello azabache que contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel y de su ropa, ese joven seguía tarareando la canción hasta que noto la presencia de Eren. Al verlo este joven le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, provocando que Eren se sonrojara y se limitara a sonreírle tímidamente.

Pero este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido para Nanaba que había visto toda la escenita y decidió interrumpirla pasando al lado de Eren, el cual estaba hipnotizado por aquel joven.

-ten cuidado se comen a los novatos en el desayuno-tras escuchar esto Eren se sonrojo más y se cubrió la boca con su mano, cubriendo así la sonrisa que aún tenía en su cara.

-Eren vámonos, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas

-está bien Nanaba- al termino de esto Eren se alejó de aquel joven, siguiendo a Nanaba quien lo conducía hasta quedar frente a una joven rubia algo pequeña pero muy linda

-bien los presentare ella es Christa será tu compañera de trabajo, si tienes dudas y yo no estoy no dudes en preguntarle-Christa solo le mostro una sonrisa muy tierna a Eren mientras le daba la mano y Eren la aceptaba

-mucho gusto Christa, soy Eren- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-es un placer Eren, espero nos llevemos bien

\- por supuesto

-qué bueno que se entiendan, pasaran mucho tiempo juntos-dijo Nanaba con una sonrisa burlona

-Nanaba acerca del joven de la celda 25

-¿acaso no lo conoces?- Christa interrumpió a Eren

-no, ¿es alguien importante?- pregunto dudoso

-déjalo eren, no te recomiendo que le hables. Él es solo un controlador

-¿a qué te refieres?

\- nada, solo déjalo – Nanaba se mostró algo enojada y triste. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo Nanaba se marcho

-espera Nanaba, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quién es el?-dijo Eren tratando de detener a Nanaba, pero no lo logro

-Eren, hazle caso a Nanaba- Christa parecía preocupada y algo nerviosa

-Christa, ¿tú sabes algo acerca de aquel joven?

-Eren realmente quieres saber acerca de el- Christa le dijo tranquila

-Por favor, Christa

-está bien te contare lo que se. Pero si Nanaba pregunta, yo no sé nada. ¿Entendido?

-entendido y gracias

-entonces sígueme le dijo Christa mientras comenzó a caminar, eren la siguió hasta una puerta blanca al final del pasillo. Tras abrir la puerta había una hermosa casi llena de flores que contrastaban con lo blanco de dicha oficina.

-¿no te importan las flores o acaso eres alérgico?- mencionaba Christa muy nerviosa y preocupada

-tranquila Christa, estoy bien- trato de tranquilizar a Christa lo cual le tomo algunos minutos

-bien, toma asiento- dijo Christa más tranquila

-claro-mientras se sentaba en una silla en frente de Christa

-al joven de la celda 25, sección 12. Su nombre es Levi Ackerman

-¿Ackerman?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Nada continúa

-tiene 27 años, nació el 25 de conocido como el príncipe del crimen en el bajo mundo y gobierna absolutamente todo ese mundo. El equipo de Erwin-san estuvo detrás de el hace más de cuatro años, hace unos días lo lograron atrapar.

-¿solo a el?

-por lo que tengo entendido, él se dejó capturar.

-eh, ¿por qué?

-para salvar a sus compañeros

-se sacrifico

-no lo sé, pero es toda la información que yo tengo, espero te sea útil la información.-tras decir esto Christa guardo silencio unos momentos

-gracias Christa

\- de nada eren, pero para que quieres saber de el

-¿Christa sabes que quiero escribir un libro verdad?

-sí, me lo dijo nanaba

-quiero escribir acerca de Levi

-¡Eren! nanaba no te dejara ni que te le acerques

-no te preocupes, la convence-después de despedirse de Christa se marchó a su nueva oficina. En su escritorio había una rosa en un florero color morado, que tenía atado una nota que decía:

"ven a verme alguna vez-L"

Eren dejo la nota al lado del florero y tomo la flor entre sus manos, a Eren le sorprendió ya que a él le gustaban mucho las rosas. Después de oler la flor la bajo hasta ubicarla cerca de su corazón, eren sonrió y vio por la ventana. Eren estaba feliz por aquel detalle.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Frente a frente

Eren salió de sus pensamientos tomo la nota y se dirigió a la celda de 25 sección 12 donde estaba Levi.

-¿sabes cómo llego esto a mi oficina?- dijo muy serio

-eso es simple mocoso, yo la puse ahí

\- ¿mocoso?-dijo eren con un leve sonrojo para después poner de nuevo una expresión seria-a los guardias les gustara saber ¿cómo es que saliste de tu celda?

-realmente eres un mocoso, si quisieras contarles ya lo hubieras hecho. Sabes mocoso me gusto lo que oí de ti, si no vistieras así te verías mejor-dijo Levi con una sonrisa burlona. Pero contrario a lo que Levi espero Eren se alejó.

-tsk, mocoso tal vez seas el único al que le podría contar sobre mis secretos.

Eren se detuvo sorprendido por lo que Levi le dijo y sonrió para después seguir su camino.

Por los pasillos del sicriatico trost caminaba Nanaba la jefa de eren y Christa hasta que alguien la detuvo por el brazo.

-Nanaba, por favor déjame entrevistar a Levi- eren le suplicaba a Nanaba pero esta se mantuvo seria

-¿Levi? Eren él es el joker y no te dejare acercarte a ese lunático él es peligroso, olvídalo.-dijo Nanaba tranquila

-¿entonces hacemos algo?

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto algo confusa

\- yo me preparare, estudiare todas sus técnicas de engaño, cada una de sus manías. Aprenderé todo acerca de él, a cambio me dejaras entrevistarlo- le dijo Eren a Nanaba muy decidido.

-Eren no te rendirás, ¿verdad?-preguntó Nanaba obteniendo una negativa por parte del menor ante la repuesta de Eren, Nanaba suspiro cansada –está bien Eren, pero no será fácil. Si necesitas ayuda pídemela

-gracias Nanaba- dijo eren mientras le sonreía gentilmente

-pero la mayor parte de la investigación la ha realizado Erwin

-no te preocupes yo me encargo- y tras decir esto Eren dejo sola a Nanaba, mientras él seguía caminando por los pasillos de trost saco su móvil para llamar a su hermana

-mika de casualidad conoces a un Erwin Smith

-si, es mi jefe. ¿Por?

\- puedes conseguir información para mi

\- ¿de que clase?

-confidencial

-no creo Eren

-entonces pídele a Erwin una entrevista conmigo, crees que lo puedas convencer

-hare todo lo posible para que Erwin acepte

-gracias mika, eres la mejor- se despidió y colgó el móvil.

..,*..,*..*,,*..*,,*,,*…*,,*,,*,.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**..*.**.*.

-Eren ¿Cómo te sientes en trost?-pregunto Carla

-creo que estoy bien por mi cuenta no es necesario que te preocupes

-lo se Eren, pero aún estoy en contra de que estés en trost

-entonces por qué no vienes y así compruebas que estoy bien

-acepto tu invitación. ¿Por cierto y Mikasa como esta?

-está bien, no te preocupes. Me aseguro de que coma y descanse como es debido

-esa niña no ha cambiado, eren cuídala mucho

-no es necesario que me lo pidas

Tras terminar la conversación con su madre eren se fue a su cama para descansar pero sonó su timbre haciendo que eren fuera hacia la puerta.

-eren- dijo Mikasa ya una vez enfrente de eren- vine para que cenemos juntos-dijo mostrándole a eren una bolsa con las compras que mika había hecho

-no habrás querido decir que vienes a que te haga de cenar-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y vio como Mikasa hacia un muy leve puchero-pasa, en un momento estará la cena- mientras dijo esto le ayudo a Mikasa con las compras

-gracias eren- dijo Mikasa mientras seguía a eren hasta la cocina

-en que te ayudo eren

-puedes cortar las patatas

-Claro- tomo las patadas, las lavo y comenzó a cortar. Una vez que ya estaban las patatas Eren las incorporo junto con mayonesa, zanahoria y algunos guisantes al pollo ya previamente desmenuzado. Lo mezclo todo y sirvió.

-tu comida es la mejor Eren

-eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que tu comida es fatal- Mikasa solo hizo un puchero ante el comentario de su hermano

-por cierto Mika, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?

-bien, es un poco complicado pero es muy satisfactorio. Creo que ayudo a muchas personas al detener a esos criminales- Mikasa se comenzó a enojar tras el recuerdo de sus padres

-Mika, tranquilízate.

-lo siento eren, pero no te logro comprender ¿Por qué no los puedes ver como lo que son?

-son humanos

-eres muy amable con ellos, ¿Qué harás cuando no los puedas ayudar?- esto último lo dijo como un susurro- ¿Quién es el paciente que despertó curiosidad?- dijo ya una vez más calmada. Eren soltó la cuchara antes de poder llevársela a la boca, no se esperó que Mikasa le preguntara aquello.

\- es Levi Ackerman

\- ¿Levi?- Mikasa se puso a pensar en aquel nombre, ella estaba segura que ya lo había escuchado. Eren se dio cuenta de esto y trato de cambiar la dirección que estaba tomando

-también quiero ayudar a una chica de nombre Annie, ella era una excelente botánica. Le gustan muchos las plantas

-¿dijiste Levi, cierto?- dijo interrumpiendo a Eren

-Mika, ¿Qué tienes te has puesto pálida?-Eren se preocupó al ver a Mika así

-¡¿Por qué quieres ayudar al joker?!- Mikasa se levantó molesta- Mika cálmate- Eren no lograba entender por qué todos reaccionaban así- Eren aléjate de el… es un asesino

\- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Mikasa no soy un niño y tampoco soy tu hijo así que hare lo que considere justo

\- lo siento Eren, pero sería mejor que regresáramos a shiganshina

-yo no iré, regresa tu si quieres. Mikasa mejor ya no discutamos, la cena se enfría- Mikasa solo asintió, pero ella vería una forma de alejar a su amado hermano de Levi

""*""*""*""*""*""*""*

-¿te entrevistaste con Erwin?

-sí, el solo me pidió que la primera vez no fuera solo. Me acompaño Mike-san

-pero si tengo entendido no lo entreviste en cuanto obtuviste el permiso

\- así es, espere cuatro meses en los cuales tuve acceso a toda su información- eren dejo de mostrar emociones, parecía vacío por dentro

\- lo siento Eren, mañana continuaremos. Tienes visitas

-¿visitas?- se pudo apreciar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Eren

\- si- Marco estaba feliz, tal vez con un poco más de tratamiento Eren volvería a su antiguo yo- regresare mañana.- se despidió y salió

-Eren, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿tu? ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? ¡Lárgate!- tan solo la presencia de aquella mujer lo hacía enfurecer

-eren, escúchame por

-no quiero escuchar nada de ti, largo. Desaparece de mi vista, muérete- eren le arrojo un vaso que estaba cerca de él, pero no la logro lastimar

-ya es suficiente Eren

-Erwin, ¿por qué la dejaste entrar?, llévatela

-Eren somos amigos- ella realmente quería hablar con el

-no lo somos y jamás lo seremos, ahora váyanse- Erwin suspiro resignado y salió junto a aquella chica, al salir se sorprendió de que Mikasa estuviera afuera de la habitación de Eren

\- lo siento, no espera esa reacción por parte de Eren

-no te disculpes, toda la culpa la tiene ese bastardo

-no te preocupes, ahora él está con nosotras. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes

-gracias Mikasa- tras decir esto abrazo a Mikasa cosa que a ella le sorprendió.

Erwin veía la escena desde lejos, hasta que se sintió incomodo con aquello y se retiró, dejando sola a la futura parejita.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no son míos son propiedad de Hajime isayama. El concepto del joker y Harley Quinn son propiedad de DC.

Nota de autora

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo pasado? Me gustaría oír sus opiniones acerca de este fanfic.

¿Quién habrá sido la mujer que Eren trato tan mal y por qué? Si quieren saber esto no se pierdan ningún detalle, que en todo el fanfic hay respuestas. Sin más, al fanfic. (^^)

Capítulo 3

"¿Por qué tan serio?"

El tiempo pasó y con la autorización de Erwin, eren al fin podría hablar con Levi. Pero no podía hacerlo sólo e iría con Mike esa sería la única condición que se le impondría a eren.

Y con esto en mente se adentró en aquella celda, donde Levi ya lo estaba esperando.

Eren tomó asiento frente a Levi, mientras que Mike se posicionó detrás de él.

-he leído tu archivo. Tu padre te golpeaba, tu madre te abandono, fallaste en tu carrera criminal y por último perdiste contra Erwin-san. Todo esto fue construyendo tu psicosis y mentalidad asesina... Pero ambos sabemos que se puede curar- dijo eren totalmente serio, Levi pasó su mano por su cabello- cuéntame- le responde Levi.

-es sobre el control-lo que dijo eren sorprendió a Mike.

-¿control?-pregunto Levi

-si- Eren estaba totalmente seguro de lo decía y por las reacciones de Levi sabía que no se equivocaba. Pero lo que sorprendió a Eren no fue tener la razón si no que parecía que Mike no sabía nada de eso.

-entonces no has estado siguiendo mi carrera mocoso-para Levi esto no era importante, pero quería ver que tanto sabía aquel joven castaño

-oh, pero lo hice. Tú eres el actor, creas el caos para ser el ojo de la tormenta. Por qué en esa tormenta consigues que todo quede boca abajo- Levi se levantó de su asiento-escondiendo el control detrás de locura. Como lo veo eres un obseso del control con sentido del humor.- Levi se había acercado un poco más a Eren por lo cual Mike agarra su pistola como prevención.

-oficial Mike, eso no será necesario- Eren hizo un gesto con la mano para que Mike bajará el arma.

Levi soltó una carcajada-oh, me gusta este mocoso, es diferente a los chupatintas que me suelen mandar.- se dirigió a Eren y lo tomo de la barbilla- eres diferente Eren- el cual se tensó y a Levi le parecía divertido. Pero vio a Mike que seguía apuntándole y soltó a Eren- pero tus raíces te delatan, tu acento chilla a shiganshina, pero no a la variedad adinerada. Déjame adivinar; chico de ciudad, sacabas buenas notas, reconocimientos honoríficos, etcétera, etcétera. Pero faltaba algo, algo que deseabas pero no podías tener.-Eren se levantó algo molesto- psicología 101, todos tenemos algo que deseamos pero no podemos alcanzar. Así que mañana empezaremos a buscar que es ese algo para ti- Eren pasó a lado de Levi para salir- y una cosa más, si planeas apuñalarme con lo que sea que llevas en el bolsillo, esperó no falles porque que si lo haces. Te patearé las pelotas tan fuerte que te saldrán por la boca.- dijo eren, para después salir junto a Mike

-realmente eres interesante- dijo Levi mientras sacaba una navaja que llevaba atrás de él.

-¿Eren cómo te fue?-pregunto Nanaba Pero Eren la ignoró- ¿cómo supo de dónde soy?- dijo eren apenas audible

-¿Jaeger se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado Erwin

-por supuesto, si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi oficina- Eren se despidió de Nanaba y Erwin. Eren se sentía confundido, por qué Levi sabía eso. Pero el tono de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿hola?

-Eren acabo de llegar, estoy en el aeropuerto de trost.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

-¿joker estas cómodo?

-bastante

-¿qué quieres de Eren?

-que te hace pensar que quiero algo

-por tus reacciones con él, que están planeando y que tiene que ver Eren en todo esto

-largo, no pienso hablar contigo. Prefiero al mocoso

-¿mocoso? Acaso le has tomado cariño

-vaya Nanaba si no te conociera diría que tramas algo

-y si fuera así, confiarías en mi-Levi observó a Nanaba detalladamente para ver si mentía- no confió en espías. Dile a Erwin que si quiere saber algo que no te mande a ti.-Nanaba se molestó, no era buena tratando al Joker-como si les dijera eso, tú no eres importante. Muere en este lugar

-no estaría mal, pero no moriré.- Nanaba estaba muy molesta-eren no vendrá más- dijo mostrando total seguridad en sus palabras, pero ella sólo vio que Levi no le mostraba ni la más mínima atención- quieres apostar?

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*

-¿mamá como estuvo tu vuelo?

-estuvo bien, aunque hubo un poco de turbulencia.-dijo Eren mientras ayudaba a su madre con sus maletas

-Carla-san, ¿dónde se va a quedar?-pregunto Mikasa

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy tu madre Mikasa- dijo Carla jalándole un poco las mejillas- me quedaré con Eren

-eren seguirás trabajando en lo que está nuestra madre

-solo si me llaman, estos días los dedicaré a mi madre- dijo eren mientras abrazaba a Carla, la cual sonreía gentilmente a sus hijos- entonces yo también-eren se le acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en su frente- tienes que trabajar

-pero eren... yo

-sin excusas Mikasa, Eren tiene razón-Mikasa sólo se resignó, sabía que no conseguiría ganar a dos Jaeger juntos. Y optó por hacer un pequeño puchero. Eren veía la escena con algo de gracia, hasta que sonó su móvil.

PDV Eren

Es raro que Erwin me llamé, que querrá.

-hola, Erwin-san ¿qué pasa?- dije algo confundió, mientras le hacía una señal a Mikasa para que ellas se adelantarán.

-Jaeger se necesita tu presencia en trost, es urgente- está bien ya me preocupé-¿qué pasó señor Smith?

-es el Joker- mentiría si dijera que no me asusté, me acerqué a Mikasa y le dije que me iría de urgencia a trost

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Eren salió corriendo hacia trost y cuando llegó lo estaba Erwin

-qué pasó con Levi?

-por lo que los médicos me han dicho, sus comida contenían un veneno muy raro.-eren tomó a Erwin de cuello - por qué no le pusieron atención?!-dijo entre molestó y preocupado

-eren cálmate, está vivo -dijo Erwin mientras se soltaba del agarré de Eren

\- Smith, déjame a su cuidado. Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a pasar.

-por eso te llamé, Levi no confía en mí equipo pero en ti si

-gracias Smith- Erwin se despidió de Eren y este se dirigió a la celda de Levi para ver el estado en el que estaba.

Cuando Eren llegó hasta con Levi lo, vio dormir tranquilamente. Eren se acercó a Levi y le separó un poco el cabello negro de sus ojos. Para luego dejarlo, sacó su móvil y le marco a Mikasa.

-Mikasa lo siento, tengo que trabajar durante la noche.

-eren no puedes dejar el trabajo sólo por hoy. Nuestra madre está de visita.

-lo se Mika, pero no puedo dejar a uno de mis pacientes cuando me necesita

-pero eren- Mikasa no logró terminar lo que quería decirle

-eren Jaeger ni se ocurra dejar solo a tu paciente.

-claro mamá- Eren se parecía mucho a su madre y tras recibir la aprobación de Mikasa y su madre. Eren regresó al cuidado de Levi.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Así pasó una semana donde Eren cumplía con todo lo que Levi le pidiera. Y poco a poco Levi mostraba más interés en Eren, Nanaba hacia hasta lo imposible por qué Eren no se acercará más Pero para Erwin, Eren podría ser su única esperanza de conseguir información confidencial del Joker. Eventualmente Eren mostraba más cariño hacia Levi y para su desgracia Mikasa, Nanaba y su madre ya habían comenzado a sospechar que él se había enamorado.

En este momento Eren se encontraba en el supermercado acompañando a su madre.

-¿eren que te gustaría cenar hoy?

-hamburguesas con queso- dijo Eren mientras ponía ojos de cachorro, a los cuáles Carla no sé pudo oponer. Y terminó comprando todo lo necesario para hacerlas.

Durante el viaje de regreso Carla noto a su hijo distraído.

-Eren que tienes, pareces distraído- dijo Carla tras poner en la mesa la comida que habían comprado en el supermercado

-¡yo! debe de ser tu imaginación-contesto nervioso. Carla pudo apreciar un leve color rojo en sus orejas

-no me mientas eren- dijo jalándole un poco las orejas

-enserio no es nada- para luego tratar de desviar la conversación. Carla veía graciosa aquella escena para después romper el hielo

-¿son problemas de amor?- pregunto con sarcasmo y pudo apreciar como eren se tensaba. Para que después un fuerte sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas

-¿quién es? La conozco ?- pero tras decir la vio como eren desviaba la mirada-es un hombre verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios para después ver que eren solo asentía- como es el ?-pregunto conservando aquella sonrisa- se llama Levi, tiene un hermoso cabello azapache que contrasta perfectamente con su piel pálida- Cara vio con mucho cariño y diversión el cómo su hijo describía a Levi.-se ve que lo amas ,eren- tras decir esto Carla abrazo con ternura a su hijo y deseaba que su amor fuera recíproco sin embargo tenía una corazonada de que ese tal Levi dañaría mucho a su hijo. Pero el timbre de su teléfono interrumpió aquella escena familiar.

-¿hola?

-buenas noches, habló con la señora Jaeger

-sí, ella habla.

-le informamos que debido a que no ha pagado la hipoteca de su casa, esta será embargada por el banco de shiganshina.-Carla se quedó sin habla, Eren escucho la plática y se quedó atónito él no sabía que su madre tuviera deudas y le llegaron muchas preguntas como; ¿por qué no les pidió dinero? ¿Por qué no les dijo nada? ¿Por qué no había confiado en sus hijos? Hasta que regresó en sí y abrazo fuerte por la espalda a su madre, la cual no pudo seguir aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿por qué no dijiste nada?- lo dijo Eren mientras limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas en los ojos de su madre

-no quería preocuparlos. -dijo Carla ya una vez más tranquila.- Eren... Yo... Lo siento

-no te preocupes, Mikasa y yo te cuidaremos. Te puedes quedar conmigo todo el tiempo que necesites

-gracias eren... Pero ahora quiero estar sola- Comento Carla para después salir del departamento de su hijo. Eren trato de detenerla pero fue inútil, el sabía que su madre se sentía mal y que quería llorar más pero no quería que Eren la viera y se preocupara así que obto por dejarla sola.

Carla había decidido decirles a sus hijos que Grisha había dejado una hipoteca tras su muerte en esta oportunidad pero para su mala suerte el tiempo no se detuvo. Camino durante mucho tiempo en aquellas calles que estaban tan llenas de personas y de luces sofocante que sólo empeoraban el momento que pasaba.

Ella vio como le robaban el bolso a una mujer mayor y aún había muchas personas más fuertes que ella nadie movió un solo dedo para ayudarla ni siquiera el oficial que estaba parado en frente.

Pero claro nadie ayuda a desconocidos. Esa era su triste realidad, una que nunca les enseñaría a sus hijos. Ella quería que fueran buenos .Con estos pensamientos camino durante mucho tiempo. Tan sumida estaba imaginando como sería el futuro de ellos. Entonces llegaron a su mente las familias que crearían, Mikasa sería una esposa ideal, tendría tres hijos y un perro. Viviría cerca de Eren y aún lo cuidaría motivo por el cual tendría discusiones con su esposo pero ella entendería.

Eren tendría una hermosa boda, se vería bien con un traje blanco. Le pediría a Mikasa que fuera su dama aún que al principio ella se negaría aceptará sin dudarlo. El seguramente se casará cerca de mar. No muchos verán la boda de su hijo como algo normal ya que Eren no aceptará a nadie sino es Levi, pero ella siempre lo apoyará y estará con él.

Carla estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no vio el semáforo estaba en verde y ella seguía caminando por fortuna una joven de cabellos rojos que traía atados en dos coletas la logró detener antes de que pasará un accidente.

-señora debería tener más cuidado

-lo siento iba pensando algo. Me llamó Carla Jaeger y tú eres.- la chica dudó en contestar

-¡Isabel! Date prisa o no llegaremos nunca- le grito una mujer castaña que llevaba atado el cabello en una coleta y portaba unas gafas

-gracias Isabel - agradeció Carla ofreciéndole a la joven una sonrisa gentil por si ayuda.

-no fue nada - dijo sonriente la chica para después correr hacia la otra chica.

Carla espero a que el semáforo diera la señal de cruce y pasó. Por desgracia el conductor aunque la había visto no se quiso frenar estampando en contra del cuerpo de Carla.

Notas de autora 2

Chan Chan Chaan!

¿No se esperaban esto verdad?

Como verán este capítulo es algo extenso y quería decirles que por éste motivo me veo obligada a dividirlo en dos partes. Y como ya estoy mejor de tiempo el fanfic se comenzará a publicar cada semana.

Para ser honesta estaba pensando que debería dejar este fanfic debido a que no ha llamado mucho la atención, pero me dije a mi misma que no lo debería dejar así sin más. Ya que yo lo quería escribir, que importa que mi fanfic solo tenga un review? A mí me agrada escribirlo y agradezco de todo corazón a Beck16 por su hermoso review.

En verdad con este capítulo tuve serios problemas ya que no quería acabar así con Carla pero es obligatorio para que avance la trama.

En la segunda parte viene más acerca de lo que ocurrió con Eren y Mikasa. Se revelará un poco más del pasado de Levi.

Hasta la próxima semana. (^^)(^^)


	5. Chapter 5

La calle era iluminada por luces azules y rojas, aquella calle llena de personas ahora estaba sin ninguna muestra de vida. El único sonido eran las sirenas de la ambulancia que venía a lo lejos.

El cuerpo de Carla estaba muy mal herido y yacía desangrándose en la acera, ella sólo escucho una lejana voz pidiéndole que soportará un poco más.

Pero ella sabía que moría ahí.

.

.

.

Eren estaba en su departamento pensando en que como podría ayudar a su madre pero el tono de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eren?

-¿qué pasa Nanaba?

-¿me podrías cubrir hoy?

-Nanaba yo ya te había pedido libre el día

\- lo siento pero no puedo ir, tengo una cita muy importante. Por favor será la única vez

-está bien yo iré

.

.

.

Eren había llegado al sicriatico de trost a ver a Levi pero este ya lo estaba esperando para hablar con él.

Ya una vez dentro de aquella celda comenzó la plática.

\- sabes mi padre me golpeaba* muchísimo - Eren esperaba todo de su parte, menos eso

-cada vez que hacía una travesura, bang- cuando dijo esto último Levi hizo un puño y lo movió haciendo énfasis en que su padre lo golpeaba.

-había veces en las que sólo estaba ahí, sin hacer algo y de repente pum - cada que Levi decía más acerca de su pasado Eren mostraba más y más preocupación

\- mi viejo tomaba mucho - Eren no siguió perdiendo el tiempo y comenzó a escribir lo que Levi le decía

\- sólo una vez... Vi a mí padre realmente feliz, me llevó al circo cuando tenía siete años. Aún recuerdo cómo corrían los payasos dejando caer sus pantalones- mientras decía esto Levi se levantó del diván y se acercó a Eren. Levi mostró una pequeña sonrisa - mi viejo se reía tan fuerte que pensé que le daría un ataque. Así que la noche siguiente me puse sus mejores pantalones los dejé caer y corrí a su encuentro, " hey papá mírame y sub caí de bruces, desgarrando toda la parte trasera- dijo mientras realizaba la actividad delante de Eren. Ambos comenzaron a reír, hasta que Levi continuó.

-el me rompió la nariz - Eren que aún seguía riendo se quedó en blanco al escuchar esto, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Levi- pero hey, así es la vida del comediante. Siempre recibes golpes de los tipos que no entienden la broma, como mi padre o Erwin.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Eren fue hacia a su oficina para analizar sus notas.

POV Eren

Tras esta conversación con Levi cada vez es más evidente que el Joker a menudo descrito como un psicópata, homicida, despiadado, era en realidad un alma atormentada pidiendo desesperadamente amor y comprensión. Un niño perdido y lastimado que trata que el mundo se ría de sus travesuras y como siempre estaba el rígido Erwin decidido a hacer miserable la vida de mi Ángel.

.

.

.

-Hola señor Jaeger

\- sí, el habla

\- su madre está hospitalizada en María, sufrió un accidente automovilístico

-voy en camino

Eren tras la llamada aviso a Mikasa para que ella también fuera. No le importó nada más que llegar hasta con su madre, Eren pensaba que había sido su culpa y ese sentimiento crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Una vez que llegó al hospital corrió hasta la recepción y pregunto por su madre, la enfermera lo llevó con el médico a cargo. El médico sólo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no podía hacer nada por su madre. Eren entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre, aquella sensación de miedo y frustración jamás la olvidaría. Se acercó a su madre lentamente, ella tenía muchas vendas en su cuerpo cv y las pitidos cortos de su corazón llenaban toda la habitación.

-E...er. Eren -dijo con dificultad Carla, pero tenía cosas que le tenía que decir a su hijo sin importar como

\- aquí estoy -menciono Eren tomando con fuerza la mano de su madre entre las de él

\- cuida... Mucho...a... Mikasa- mencionaba con dificultad Carla

-no te exijas mucho- decía Eren, le dolía mucho ver a su madre en ese estado

-eren... siempre... los... estaré... cuidando...desde...donde...yo...este- cada vez se escuchaban menos los pitidos de fondo- no... Te...rindas...

-deberías descansar

-no... Sabes... Eren...me... siento... orgullosa...de...ser...madre...tuya...y... de... Mikasa... quiero... pedirte...que... se...lo...digas... a... Mikasa-eren sólo escuchaba las últimas palabras de su madre

-yo... fui...muy... feliz... de...poderlos... Llamar...mis... hijos - Eren veía a su madre aguantando el llanto para parecer más fuerte pero por dentro solo rezaba para que llegará su hermana. Mientras tanto Mikasa al enterarse de que Carla estaba en el hospital salió corriendo hacia allá evitando a todos, rogándole a Dios que pudiera ver una sola vez más con vida a su madre.

Pero la vida no es cuento de hadas en el todo el mundo es feliz, al contrario este mundo es cruel. No importa que tanto desees algo o cuánto te esfuerces a veces hay cosas que no salen como te gustaría. Y en este caso así fue, Mikasa no llegó a tiempo y no sabía cómo confortar a su hermano que seguía sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su ahora difunta madre.

El médico se acercó a Mikasa para darle su pésame pero para ella esas palabras sólo eran mentira, que tanto un desconocido sabría acerca del dolor que sentía?

-eren...- Mikasa intentó hablar con su hermano pero este ni siquiera la volteó a ver - levantaré cargos contra el que hizo esto, te prometo que haré justicia - ella no mentía a pesar que su rostro seguía siendo inexpresivo quería justicia, quería que aquel conductor sintiera lo mismo que ahora ella sentía, dolor.

Eren por primera vez se levantó de su asiento, beso la frente de su madre y soltó aquella mano.

-eren... Mamá ahora descansa.

-tienes razón, su rostro muestra tranquilidad- tras decir esto Eren salió con la mirada llena de melancolía, Mikasa sabía qué su hermano necesitaba estar sólo.

Eren regresó a su casa, no quería saber nada de nadie. Pero solo pudo recordar lo poco que había convivido con su madre.

En medio de recuerdos alegres, Eren se comenzó a llorar. Se autocastigaba pensando que

Todo esto era culpa suya, si él hubiera acompañado a su madre esto no hubiera pasado.

Ella seguiría viva.

Entre lágrimas y remordimientos esa casa fue sumida. Él no quería seguir ahí, así que el salió tambaleándose de aquel lugar, subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a trost. Eren no quería pensar en eso, quería llenar su cabeza con cualquier otra cosa que le permitiera olvidar un poco su propio dolor.

.

.

.

Mikasa no tardó en localizar al conductor que sin piedad alguna arrolló a su madre. Zackly era el nombre de aquella persona, al saber de quién se trataba Mikasa levantó cargos en contra de él, no podría dejarlo libre.

Al llegar a trost Eren no sabía qué hacer. Con quien debería hablar, hasta que llegó a su mente un solo nombre "Levi", así que se dirigió a su celda. Pero casi al llegar se arrepintió y mejor fue con Annie a darle una buena noticia.

-¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto tras abrir la puerta de Annie, tomándola por sorpresa

-bien, gracias a que me haz traído estas niñas- comentó Annie mientras le mostraba unas rosas rosas

-me alegra que te gustan, mañana te harán unos exámenes para ver si podemos declararse sana. - mencionó Eren con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- pero si no me declaran sana - dijo Annie un poco desanimada, Eren al darse cuenta de esto pensó en una manera de darle ánimos

-no te preocupes Annie, tu estas cuerda y saldrás de aquí. Confía en mí.

-confiare en ti

\- Annie... ¿qué harás al salir de aquí?

\- aún no lo sé- dijo Annie, realmente nunca pensó en salir de trost

\- y si vuelves a ser Botánica- mencionó Eren al recordar que Annie era una de las mejores en esa área

-no es mala idea- fue la única respuesta de Annie, no estaba segura de regresar

\- claro que no es mala idea, tus conocimientos serán muy útiles- comentó Eren con entusiasmo

-gracias Eren

-de nada Annie, por ahora descansa.- se despidió de Annie y salió.

Pensó que el trabajo evitaría un poco su dolor así que se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca que el sicriatico tenía. Al llegar tomó el primer libro que encontró y se dispuso a leerlo pero Eren se quebró al ver la soledad que lo rodeaba. Lloraba desconsoladamente enfrente de aquel librero, sacó todo lo que se había reprimido, quería justicia para su madre pero el no podía hacer nada por más que quisiera.

Sólo se limitó a llorar, en la soledad que ahora lo rodeaba, sin darse cuenta de que Alguien había visto y escuchado todo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de su madre, muchos dijeron que el no sintió nada y lo tacharon de inhumano pero todos se equivocan.

Las personas que supuestamente lo debían apoyar sólo le dieron la espalda al no mostrar sus sentimientos. Los humanos apoyan a los débiles pero a los fuertes por ser fuertes no necesitan ayuda, ellos deben ofrecerla.

O al menos eso comenzó a pensar, el ayudaba a sus pacientes y por lo tanto él podía seguir erguido y sostener a su ahora única familia. No le importó nada más, si el lloraba lo hacía solo, en aquella biblioteca.

Pero Nanaba se preocupa mucho por él. Tal vez no de la manera en que el menor lo necesitaba, le preocupaba la relación que tenía el con Levi. Por qué a pesar de que Eren no se diera cuenta Levi lo comenzaba a manipular poco a poco y ella no podía hacer nada.

Eren estaba sentado mientras dibujaba en un pequeño cuaderno de notas unos garabatos en los cuales se podía ver las letras d encerradas en un corazón dibujado en el centro del cuaderno al lado de este dibujo estaba un garabato que aparentaba ser Erwin pero con los ojos desorbitados, bigote y sin un diente. En la parte posterior estaban un dibujo en el que se podía apreciar a un Levi y un Eren en versión chibi tomados de las manos.

Eren dejo de dibujar y bajo el cuaderno.

-si lo admito, sé que suena muy poco profesional. Pero me enamoré de mi paciente, una locura ¿no? - Eren mostró un poco de vergüenza y arrepentimiento para después cerrar los ojos. Esperando un regaño o algo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

\- en absoluto - al escuchar la respuesta Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y duda marcadas en su rostro - como muchos jóvenes entregados a su carrera, te crees obligado a negarte cualquier tipo de diversión. Es natural que te sientas atraído hacia un hombre que te puede hacer reír otra vez.- concluyó aquella persona

-sabía que lo entenderías- mencionó Eren muy feliz

\- por supuesto mocoso-

.

.

.

Eren dejo de ir a trost durante se llevaba el caso de su madre. Y ahora por fin se dictaría el veredicto final.

\- el acusado Zackly es inocente - se escuchó en toda la sala, Mikasa se puso de pie tratando de apelar a la decisión pero fue inútil. Eren no pudo más y estalló gritándole a Zackly que era un asesino, pero Mikasa lo detuvo no quería perder a otro familiar.

Al salir del tribunal vieron como Zackly tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro muestra de que el podía más que dos mocosos.

\- Eren será mejor irnos - comento Mikasa con la mirada hacia abajo y sujetando a Eren por el brazo

\- Mikasa te puedes adelantar quiero estar sólo. - dijo Eren con una sonrisa gentil hacia la preocupación de su hermana.

-está bien- mencionó Mikasa sabía que su hermano necesitaba pensar así como ella.

En cuanto Mikasa le dijo esas palabras Eren camino sin rumbo, no sabía que hacer el siempre pensó que la justicia era justa y que siempre ganaban los buenos pero así ahora sus creencias habían desaparecido la justicia sólo ayuda a los que tienen poder.

\- te lo dije Nile el dinero es lo único que importa-escucho

\- Levi apreció como Eren se alegraba pero ese momento se vio interrumpido por el tono del teléfono del más joven. Levi no pudo escuchar la conversación que tenía Eren pero este se mostraba tensó y algo preocupado.

\- lo siento Levi luego hablamos- atinó a decir el más joven para posteriormente salir de aquella celda.

Eren el reconocía esa voz era de Zackly y de eso estaba seguro, se escondió detrás de un árbol y siguió escuchando

-¿a qué se refiere?

\- todo en este mundo se puede comprar

\- está diciendo que compró al jurado

\- por supuesto, te imaginas que alguien como yo terminé en la cárcel por un miserable insecto que se cruzó en mi camino - dijo Zackly con total seguridad. Y Eren sabía que se refería a su madre, ellos siguieron hablando pero Eren no escucho más estaba perdido en medio de sus pensamientos y continuó caminando por las calles de sina, perdido y sin rumbo alguno. Quería justicia pero exactamente para quien, para su madre, su hermana o para él.

Sin mirar atrás y sin saber cómo había llegado a la entrada de trost, lugar que para muchos sólo refleja lo asqueroso del distrito Rose pero para Eren ese lugar era su santuario, ahí se sentía bien y se podía desahogar libremente sin miedo a que lo tacharan de débil.

Sin pensar demasiado Eren se dirigió a la celda de Levi.

Seguro él lo Comprendería.

-...en,...ren - apenas escuchaba Eren, pero hizo caso omiso y continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo en seco tras ser jalado bruscamente por el brazo.

\- oye Eren, no ignores a mi Christa - dijo Ymir soltando el brazo de Eren

\- Ymir, ¿cuándo llegaste? -pregunto Eren desconcertado

\- ¿ha?, ¿ni siquiera nos viste, bastardo?- mencionó Ymir tomando a Eren por las solapas de su bata

\- Ymir detente -comento Christa dulcemente deteniendo a Ymir y a Eren

\- pero Christa -trato de defenderse pero al ver a Christa se detuvo en el acto

\- A todo esto ¿que necesitan?-dijo Eren - Christa, no me digas... Ymir ingresará a trost - comento Eren tratando de ser lo más serio posible

\- no idiota - contestó Ymir siendo retenida por Christa - pero, mi amor- trato de defenderse pero solo basto con una mirada de Christa para que esta se calmara

\- y bien, ¿en qué les ayudar?- mencionó Eren totalmente acostumbrado a la actitud de la pareja

\- Ah? - grito Christa sorprendida- bue... Bueno es algo Complicado... Ymir y yo queríamos... Preguntarte si tú podrías ser el padrino de nuestra boda- comentó Christa con claro sonrojó que se posaba en sus mejillas

\- mi... Mi pequeña Christa... Se va a casar - comentó Eren actuando con gran dramatismo y haciendo pequeños pucheros.

\- no es tu Christa es mi Christa -dijo Ymir siguiéndole el juego a Eren

\- entonces ya no trabajarás en trost o si Christa- mencionó Eren con una leve sonrisa

\- claro que se va, no dejaré trabajar a mi linda Christa y menos rodeada de locos - comentó Ymir

\- entonces Eren ¿aceptas?- dijo Christa al darse cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente

\- por supuesto cuenta conmigo. -comento Eren con una sonrisa gentil -¿cuándo será?

\- dentro de un mes - dijo Christa dándole un pequeño sobre que Eren reconoció como su invitación.

\- gracias y felicidades -comento Eren tomando la invitación entre sus manos y guardándola en su bata blanca

.

.

.

\- oye mocoso *¿de dónde sacas la lana virgen?- comentó Levi al ver Eren un poco distraído

\- ahora no Levi, sabes

\- de una oveja fea - Levi interrumpió a Eren

\- ¿Levi?- pregunto Eren desconcertado

\- oh, vamos mocoso este es bueno- comentó Levi sin querer escuchar a Eren

\- no puedes tomarte en serio tu tratamiento- dijo Eren un poco molesto

\- ¿ahora que tienes?- pregunto Levi con clara molestia

\- Levi acaso ¿no te importa salir de aquí y vivir como alguien normal?- comentó Eren molestó, él sabía mejor que nadie que no se trataba de eso dejó de pensar, sólo quería que alguien más se sintiera igual que el

-no - comentó Levi sin duda alguna- cada quien ve mi locura como se le venga en gana - mencionó Levi sin atisbo de duda al contrario se mostraba más seguro que antes

\- Levi, no... Agh olvídalo, yo soy el loco aquí por esforzarme- comento con fastidio y cansancio

-tsk, ya te pareces a la chupa tinta de Nanaba- mencionó Levi con desinterés

\- no todo es reír- comentó Eren sin deseos de permanecer ahí

-tsk, muy bien. Ya no me sirves así que largo-Dijo Levi con cansancio

-¿Levi? -pregunto Eren confundido

-acaso estas sordo. No quiero a un mocoso inmaduro a mi lado.- comentó Levi con total desinterés

\- ¿por qué?-eren estaba totalmente confundido, que le había pasado a su ángel

\- que no oyes, largo y sólo puedes regresar cuando madurez - mencionó Levi totalmente serio

\- ¡vete a la mierda! ¡Levi, no entiendes! No te necesito y puedes quedarte aquí por siempre.- dijo Eren herido por el comportamiento de Levi, para después salir azotando la puerta tras el

-estúpido mocoso inmaduro- comentó Levi tras la partida de Eren. Durante su conversación el se había dado cuenta que algo le estaba sucediendo a Eren pero a pesar de que el lo quería ayudar no podía, él tenía un plan que por nada abandonaría.

Tras dejar solo a Levi, Eren se dirigió a su oficina. Ya una vez ahí comenzó a transcribir sus notas para comenzar a escribir su libro acerca del Joker.

.

.

.

\- así que asustaste al niño- dijo Nanaba con una sonrisa burlona

-espero que no sólo hayas venido por eso - mencionó Levi sin expresión alguna

-¿estás de malhumor?- comentó Nanaba con una gran sonrisa burlona

\- ¿sabes por qué tengo estas cicatrices? - pregunto Levi mostrándole a Nanaba, ambas mejillas en las que tenía unas feas cicatrices.

\- adiós Joker, espero te pudras en esta celda- comento Nanaba dispuesta a retirarse de la celda de Levi, pero esta fue detenida por una risa que se estaba burlando de sus palabras

\- qué ironía, lo mismo dijo Hanji y ya vez como acabó la cuatro ojos de mierda- mencionó Levi con una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro

\- lamentablemente para ti, no soy Hanji - comentó Nanaba segura de sus palabras

\- tienes razón, terminarás peor que esa cuatro ojos. - dijo Levi observando con cuidado cada expresión de Nanaba- y por cierto Erwin sabe que estás detrás de Mike- al decir esto Levi pudo apreciar como Nanaba se tensaba, ella tenía miedo

\- ¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Nanaba desconcertada, pero si recibió silencio por parte de Levi

Notas de autora

*broma real que el joker le dijo a Harley

Perdón por no haber subido este capítulo hasta ahora pero hay dos grandes motivos detrás de esto, el primero y más importante es la salud de mi perro y el segundo es porque estoy haciendo unos trámites para la escuela.

Pero no se preocupen no dejaré este fic inconcluso.

Si han leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias por su atención.

Bueno regresando al fic, que piensan que le sucedió a Hanji, me gustaría conocer sus teorías.

Al ser honesta tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo, ya que no estaba segura de lo escribía y no quería entregarles un capítulo mediocre y ahora que veo este capítulo aún no estoy muy convencida, pero gracias a una hermosa amiga que me dio valor de subir el capítulo pues ya saben aquí está.

Si quieren saber más acerca de este fic y de mis otros proyectos pueden buscarme en Facebook como mad love.

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias por leer.


End file.
